1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a mate assist system for mating to another member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,407 discloses a mechanical assist cam slide device for connecting two electrical connectors to each other.
There is a desire to provide a push-pull mate assisted connector that acts in the connector mating direction and also serves as the wire dress cover.